


Resolutions

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Frank (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, New Years Eve, Post-Film, might lead to more writing for Frank in the future, spending time together during the holidays, the awkward hopefulness for a new years kiss, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Frank has been living with his family after the chaos at SXSW, trying to readjust to a normal life, and has encountered a childhood friend who's been carrying a torch for him for years. It's new years eve, and a wish for a New Year's kiss is in the air. Based on a tumblr ask.





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr ask in general for something with Frank and the winter holidays. Frank is so underappreciated, but he is deserving of love and affection just as much as any other Fassy character. It's a bit awkward, but...so is Frank.

It had been months now since the mask had come off and he had moved home with his parents. Every day was a struggle, but he was...slowly working through. He finally had people around him actually trying to help him adjust to life without the mask instead of a band who practically worshiped him. It had been an adjustment to be certain. Although he often sat alone up in his room, he occasionally ventured out when his parents persisted enough, and eventually he'd even made contact with her again. He'd met her when they were both young, her several years younger than himself but still close enough in age for it not to seem so strange that they would spend time together. They'd lived on the same street for several years, spending many a holiday together. It seemed, he thought as he sat awkwardly on the sofa in the middle of her apartment's living room, that the tradition was starting up again.

They'd only stumbled upon each other by accident, crossing paths in a grocery store his mother had forced him to accompany her to, but he found out after a few follow up conversations that she'd kept up with his band's progress before his break down at SXSW. She'd told him that she'd wanted to attend but she couldn't get the money together in time. He'd told her as he'd stared down at his parent's kitchen table, hiding his face with his back slumped as he often did these days, that she hadn't missed much. When she'd carefully reached for his hand, a small smile on her lips, he'd stood up so suddenly that the chair he'd sat on fell to the floor. Frank fixated on those few seconds for hours after she'd left.

Eventually, he'd become accepting of her careful touched to his hands, wrists, a graze on the shoulder to wipe off some fluff, and the last time up to this night that they'd met, a gentle hug. That had been over the Christmas weekend. She'd given him a knitted hat as a gift, to keep out the cold when he ventured outside, and to cover up the bald streaks caused by his scarring that she knew made him almost as self-conscious as the marks across his forehead. It was a simple gift, but it had meant more to him than he was confident enough to express.

Just over a week had passed, and he watched from his seat on the couch as she moved about the kitchen, fixing a simple meal of soup and bread. She knew he still felt more comfortable with liquids, and she indulged him a bit more than his parents would've liked. She'd stood strong in insisting he eat something solid as well though, they'd compromised. It was difficult to go against her wishes when he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

“Frank,” she spoke as she carefully sat down two bowls of steaming liquid and a matching saucer topped with seasoned and cheese-baked bread. She darted away again and quickly joined him once more with drinks, sitting at the opposite side of the sofa to give him room. He mumbled his thanks before reaching for the spoon, looking almost to her face but not quite when she reminded him of his promise to eat the bread too.

“I will,” he nodded, bringing a spoonful of savory juices to his mouth and swallowing. He seemed to hum a little in appreciation and the young woman beside him smiled to herself, glancing at her phone for the time. 11:00 pm. It was getting close. Just an hour left and they'd welcome the new year together. She didn't know what to expect. She certainly knew what she wanted to happen, a kiss like one would see on television programs and in bars full of mildly inebriated patrons. A kiss to bring in the new year...she'd never actually had a New Year's kiss, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't really expect one tonight, but...it didn't hurt to hope.

* * *

“It's been years since I've watched the ball drop,” Frank spoke up after such a long silence that the increasingly anxious young woman beside him jumped a bit in her seat.

“Yeah, me too,” she answered back casually. Ten minutes now, and the TV was on but muted as neither of them were interested in listening to the musical guests or hearing what the obnoxious host had to say. She'd cleared the dishes away and they sat closer than they'd started out together, each still keeping their hands to themselves. Every time she looked at him, he had his face directed to the floor, or to an opposing wall. _This is hopeless,_ she thought to herself. _It's not going to happen._ She didn't realized she'd sighed aloud until she heard his voice again, lost in her own mental fog. “Hmm?”

“I said...I said 'what's wrong?' “ he answered, but she shook her head, smiling a little to herself. She'd been so foolish to hope for anything more than his company. She glanced to her watch again. Two minutes and counting. 

“Should we turn the sound on?” she asked as casually as possible, and he nodded silently, raising his eyes enough to see the glowing screen. She fumbled with the remote and sound poured into the room. Seconds to go. She looked upon him once more, glancing at the space between them on the couch. _TEN! NINE! EIGHT!_ The crowd on the television was counting down as the huge, brightly lit ball began to descent almost 1500 miles from where they sat. _SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR!_ She took one last deep breath, and then let out a small yelp as the whole house suddenly went dark. _The power_ , she thought as she looked around in the nearly black room, lit only by the street lamps down the road. _I must have overloaded it somehow._ She began to stand up, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, felt herself being pulled toward the opposite end of the couch...felt lips pressing against her, surprising soft and very unexpected. “Frank?” she asked, nearly in a whisper, as he pulled away slightly, one of his hands still on her shoulder, the other reaching up to caress the side of her face in the darkness. 

“I think I was a few seconds late,” he whispered back, before leaning into her again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Kudos and/or Comments are always appreciated. I know this won't get much attention, but I still felt it deserved to be written, for Frank's sake :3


End file.
